Something's Wrong With Fang
by Dino12345610
Summary: What happens when the blood inside Fang that came from Max starts to change him? What will he do? Can he fight his way out of his alter ego before he kills the flock? R & R! MAJOR Faxness! Some Miggyness and some Mariness.
1. Prologue

A/N: I know I haven't really been updating the stories I already have but I really like to put new stories on or else I might forget the idea. Well I hope you enjoy the story.

PROLOGUE

Jeb's POV

This wasn't supposed to happen! Why did Ari have to practically kill Fang? Jealousy. Because of Max's love for Fang. Fang had to stay to keep Max strong. But this wasn't supposed to happen! Max's DNA belonged only in Max and no one else. The Eraser part of Max wasn't supposed to leave her. Now Fang would have to deal with this. Would he be able to pull through? If he didn't Max would fail. Nothing else would matter to her. I tried to teach her to listen to her mind not her heart but she cares too much about the flock. Too much about Fang.

A/N: I know it is really (emphasis on really) short. But I wanted you to get a sort-of hint on what would be happening in this story. Watch for the next update!

DINO 


	2. What is Happening?

A/N: Hey people! I was bored and decided I should work on this stories since I have many people saying that it is 'interesting' and want to read more. Well I won't keep you waiting any longer so without further ado, I give you, the next chapter! DUNDUNDUNDUNNNNN!!!!

Disclaimer: James Patterson owns all but Fang's alter ego.

CHAPTER ONE: What is Happening?

Fang's POV

I woke up feeling hot and sweaty. There was so much heat and it was a cool night. I tried to go back to sleep but the heat was too much. I got up quietly from where I was laying by our dying fire and flew into the night. My wings beat silently in a quiet rhythm. I tried to concentrate on flying but the heat was killing me! The lake looked so tempting. Oh what the &$# I thought. I dove for the beautiful Lake Mead that we have come to know as our closest thing to home. I tucked my wings in and it felt like I was shot out of a rocket. The wind whipped my hair behind me and felt so good on my burning skin. When I got about five feet from the lake I curled into a ball and dropped. As I went underwater I could tell I had made a huge wave. Especially since I was going so fast, it didn't surprise me.

Ahhhh. This felt much better. I was still strangely hot but it was way better than before. My lungs were burning so I broke through the surface of the water. The moon was a spooky yellow color and had a bright ring around it. That would mean there would probably be rain tomorrow. I laid on my back and floated for a while. The stars were winking happily. There were so many of them I thought it wonder. How did they all get there? Just as I was about to go under again the heat started up hotter than ever before. I thought of cold things. Of running bare through an icy field. It didn't help. I dove under the surface again and swam for a while. The heat was unbearable!

I broke through the surface again and wiped my forehead. Something didn't feel right. I looked down at my arm and stiffled a yelp of surprise. Coarse hairs ran across my arm and hand. My fingers had sharp claws coming from my nails. I reached up to my face to feel a muzzle. I had large canines! What was happening to me? I couldn't be an Eraser! I was Fang. Only Fang. I couldn't go back to the cave looking like this. How did this happ...oh no! Max was saying she looked like an Eraser in the mirror at times. And I had her blood in me! Crap, crap, and did I mention crap? I opened my wings and they were still the same except about seven feet longer.

"No this can't happen to me!" I whispered to myself.

I was about to get out of the lake when something grabbed my legs. I yelled except it came out more of a bark. Luckily I got a deep breath before something dragged me under. I kicked but what ever had me was not letting go. It swam faster towards the bottom. It was going to drown me! It pushed me into the sand at the bottom of the lake and I grimaced as a stick jabbed my side. I looked into the face of my attacker and one name came to mind, Max. My eyes opened wide. Didn't she recognize me? Well I guess not. I kicked off her legs and shot towards the surface.

When I hit the top I swam towards the shore. Max was right behind me and gaining speed. Crud! I jumped up on shore and turned to face her. When she got out we circled each other. I don't think she would have believed me if I told her I was Fang so I just circled. Finally she lunged at me and I ducked aside easily. I jumped on her when she was trying to recover and pinned her arms and legs to the ground. I saw defiance in her eyes but I also saw fear.

"Max! It's me! Fang!" I told her desperation in my voice.

At first she didn't believe. I saw her eyes flash in anger that an Eraser would try to trick her but then her eyes took on a look of disbelief. She searched my eyes trying to find the real Fang in them. Finally she spoke in a soft whisper.

"Fang?"

"Yes. It's me Max. I think it is from your blood." I told her and let her get up.

"What are we going to tell the flock. I mean will they understand?" she asked but mostly the question was merely thinking out loud.

I was just thinking that exact same thing when I started to morph. Back into Fang. The hair on my arms shriveled and disappeared. My claws shrank back to normal fingernails. My muzzle was sucked in and my teeth shortened. My wings went back to their normal size and I didn't feel and heat. Max hugged me and when she realized what she was doing she let go looking embarrassed.

"I'm glad you're back to the old Fang again." Max said not meeting my eyes but blushing with embarrassment.

"I'm glad I am too." I replied and my voice didn't come out all gravely and Eraser like. I just hoped it didn't happen again.


	3. Dreamor Vision?

A/N: Sorry that it has been a while since I have updated. But I have finally had inspiration! Whoohoo! does little dance until remembers that people are waiting to read story umm... cough cough sorry bout that. Read and enjoy, oh and review too. gives big cheesy grin D

DINO 

Disclaimer: I only own Fang's alter ego.

CHAPTER 2: A Dream or a Vision?

_I sat by the limp figure not believing what I had just done. I stared at my claws. They had blood on them. My muzzle was dripping with scarlet blood as well. I had tried to control it, but it had taken over. What have I done? Her brown eyes were lifeless and glazed. Her dark blonde hair turning red from laying in the pool of her own blood. I had done this. No, I, the real Fang, wouldn't do this, but my eraser side would._ _An out of control, untaimed beast. I stared at her throat, or what once had been her throat before I had ripped it out. She had claw marks on her face, my claw marks. A tear slipped down my muzzle. What made me do this? I lifted my head and howled in agony._

I shot up and looked around. Everyone was sleeping peacefully. I lifted a hand to my face and sighed with relief. No muzzle. I stared at my fingers. No claws. But would my dream come true? Did I have a dream...or a vision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

lightning strikes

MUAHAHAHA!

cough cough

sorry cough just had to get that out. Yet another cliffie. Hehe. Guess you will have to wait till I write more!

starts to laugh evilly but thinks better of it

Read and review people!

DINO 


	4. The Truth is Out

A/N: Sorry it has been so long people. But someone was being mean to me, though I won't mention who it was -cough amsrule cough-. Hehehe. Ok, well, now that I am boring you to tears I will get on with it. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I still don't own JP's characters. So yada yada let's get on with it! Oh but I do own Fang's alter ego, that he's got going on. -cough- here we go!

CHAPTER 4: The Truth Is Out

I woke up to a hand pressed on my throat. My eyesight was blurred, so I couldn't see who was killing me. Such a shame. I kicked and struggled but I couldn't move my legs. Something was cutting into my ankles. And my wrists for that matter.

"You should never have fallen asleep on guard duty." Whispered a voice by my ear. Iggy?

Suddenly the pressure was off my throat. I took a gagging breath. Why had he tried to kill me? I don't remember being on guard duty. I shook my head and regained my eyesight. Max was struggling on the ground with Iggy, Total was standing in front of the younger kids growling defensively, Angel was looking at me with a confused expression, and Gazzy and Nudge were standing, fists up and ready to fight. What has gotten into them?

"Guys what's wrong?" I asked.

Well, I thought I asked. It wasn't my voice. It was rough and...oh no! I sat up and looked down at my hands. They had rough fur on them with claws jutting out of the fingernails. I felt my face. The muzzle was back!

"Guys, it's me! Fang!" I said, surprising myself with how desperate I sounded.

Iggy stopped struggling and looked confusedly in my direction. Angel nodded in understanding and Max got up. She cut off my bonds and helped me up. I didn't know how I was going to explain this.

"Umm..." I began but was cut off my Max.

"Fang has my blood in him. I didn't tell any of you but I have been seeing an eraser version of me in the mirror. My eraser half has been transmitted to Fang through the blood I gave him when he was in the hospital. It's really him under all that stench and fur, so don't be frightened." Max said quickly.

They all just stared at me with concerned and horrified expressions. Nudge stood there with her mouth hanging open and I was surprised that she didn't catch a fly or something. Will they be able to except this?

_They will except it...eventually._ I almost yelped. I looked around the cave for the source of the voice when I realized where it came from, my head. I had the Voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HAHAHAHA!!!

-laughs evily-

-laughs some more until chokes on bug-

OH man! -cough- I hoped you liked -cough- that cliff hanger! -cough cough- excuse me for a sec.

-rushes to bathroom where she coughs up bug-

Ok well stay tuned for next chapter! Bye people!

DINO 


	5. The Voice

A/N: Sorry it has been so long guys, been busy. Okay so I haven't been busy, I've had writer's block. Well I'm here now and will hopefully be updating more often. Special thanks to all reviewers. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Again, I only own Fang's alter ego. So...yeah.

Fang's POV

I had the Voice?! This can't be happening. I can barely stand my own voice in my head, I didn't need another one.

_Max has learned to deal with it, so will you._ The Voice said calmly.

_What do you want? _I thought, almost growling.

_I'm only here to help. You will need it, if the flock is to survive. _It answered. It was already annoying me.

_What do you mean? Now I know why Max is so annoyed by you._ Oh yeah, Max. They probably wondering what is going on. I looked up. Yup, they were all staring at me.

"It's the Voice. He is inside my head too." I explained. Max's eyes opened wide in surprise.

_Your Eraser half is untaimed. If you don't control it then your nightmare will come true._

_How in the world did you know about my nightmare? _I thought, ready to go insane.

_I'm inside your head. I know all. _It chuckled at it's own stupid joke. This time I did growl.

"What's wrong?" Max asked, concern in her voice.

"The Voice is just being an as-" but I was cut off by Iggy.

"Erasers, here, now. We have to go!" Iggy said hurriedly. Angel shook her head, confirming what he had just said.

Before any of us could react, a smoke bomb was thrown in with us. We all coughed and gagged and tried to get away. The younger ones made it. So did Total, Iggy, and Max. But not me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hope the cliffie will make up for my absence. I am so evil.

-smiles evilly-

Well review people cause I really need it. I neeeeeeed it.

-uses Bambi eyes-

Pretty please? Just push the little purple button and say what you have to say. Thank you!

DINO 


End file.
